


That Awkward Moment When

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [23]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: That awkward moment when you're friends think you're dating... Mistaken identities are fun.





	

Francine and Robby had grabbed lunch between classes with a few of their friends as was their usual tradition but apparently Melanie had something on her mind and made it known to the two of them.

Melanie set down her fork, “This has been bothering me for awhile and I really must ask,” she began as she leaned forward in Francine’s direction on her elbows, “I mean you don’t have to answer, your business is your business-”

“Mels enough, what do you want to know?” Francine asked with a laugh.

“You two,” Melanie gestured between Francine and Robby, “are you guys like dating or something?”

Jake and Max who had joined them burst out laughing at the looks of shock and horror on Francine and Robby’s faces, “I can’t believe you just asked that,” Jake grinned.

“Way to go Mels you broke them,” Max interjected.

At that Robby started to laugh, “No we aren’t together, and I think it might be considered illegal if we were.”

“What do you mean?” Melanie furrowed her brow.

“Well for starters we’re related,” Robby explained, “think about it, Castelluccio is not a common last name.”

Melanie blushed, “Oh, so are you two cousins or something?”

It was now Francine’s turn to put in her two cents worth, “Actually Robby is my uncle.”

It was now Francine and Robby’s turn to laugh at the expressions on their friends faces. “Wait a minute,” Max scratched his head.

“What the fuck man,” Jake exclaimed looking straight at Robby.

“Her dad,” Robby pointed at Francine, “is my older brother, that’s usually how these things tend to work.”

“Yeah I get that,” Jake replied, “but that is seriously fucked up, so we're you like four years old when she-"

“Yes.” Robby replied bluntly.

Francine couldn’t help but find this whole conversation amusing, she had Robby had come to terms with the age gap years ago. It was interesting watching her friends try and process it all out, and they weren’t exactly handling it well.

"Well Mels you got your answer," Francine said with a smile, "not what you were expecting, was it?"

Melanie shook her head, "How old is your dad?"

"Thirty eight," Francine answered.

"You're kidding," Melanie scoffed.

"Nope," Francine shook her head.

\----------

“Hello?”

“Hey Dad,” Francine spoke into the phone as she settled herself in a chair in Robby’s dorm.

“Hi Francine, how’s school?” Her father asked.

“Good,” Francine replied, “nothing too exciting…” she paused, “oh except that Robby got mistaken as my boyfriend.”

Robby let out a snort of laughter as he listened to Francine regale the tale to his brother.

“What?” Her father sounded shocked, “why would anyone think that?”

“Because apparently in this world you can’t hang out with a guy close to your age without it being something more than friendship,” Francine deadpanned.

“But you two look so much alike,” Frankie noted, “I could think siblings maybe, but dating?” he sounded bemused, “so what did you say?”

“I just told her, yes she found us out and that we’re having an incestuous love affair-” Francine stopped when she heard silence on the other end, “Dad? Dad?”

“Hey Cass, you might have gone a little too far with that last part,” Robby smirked.

“Dad, you know I was only joking… Right?” Francine knit her brow together.

“Francine…” Her father sighed.

“Oh come on do you really think I would say something like that?” Francine scoffed, “I do have some tact. Besides, they were weirded out enough by the fact that he’s my uncle… God the look on Jake’s face was priceless.”

"I'm sure it was," Frankie replied, but he didn't sound impressed.

"Oh don't you dare guilt me over the phone," Francine groaned.

"I'm not, I'm just starting to regret letting you spend so much time with Tommy," Frankie sighed.

"Someone had to corrupt me," Francine replied, "but I'm still your little angel, my halo is only a little tarnished."

"A little?" Robby scoffed.

"Hush you!" Francine glared at Robby.

"Who is that?" Frankie asked.

"Your brother," Francine continued to give an icy look at Robby, "he's being mean to me."

"Mind if I talk to him for a bit?" Frankie requested.

"Fine," Francine sighed and handed her phone off to Robby.

"Hey big bro," Robby spoke up, "no I'm not being mean to your little girl, don't believe a word she says, Little Cass couldn't be in better hands."

"Right," Francine snorted with laughter, " he wouldn’t think that if he knew about that frat party you dragged me to last week."

“Yes I’ll make sure she comes home with me next weekend-” Robby continued all the while glaring at Francine.

“Yeah, yeah,” Robby nodded, “alright, okay Frankie catch you later.” 

Robby hung up the phone and tossed it back towards Francine, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Dare what?” Francine asked innocently.

“You are not telling him that we went to that Cappa party,” Robby replied, “because you’d get in trouble too.”

“Remember, you dragged me,” Francine smirked, “I was taken against my own will.”

“I’m sure Frankie would believe that,” Robby snorted.

“Of course he will,” Francine tossed her hair over her shoulder, “I’m his little angel remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> Francine is 19


End file.
